Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations is important for a wide variety of functions in well or reservoir management, monitoring, and remediation. Measurement devices, such as induction logging tools, can make measurements in a borehole or formation (i.e., down hole measurements) to provide data to aid in attaining this understanding.
Induction logging tools utilize electromagnetic signals to make measurements of formation parameters. Some induction logging tools can acquire multi-frequency and multi-array tensor measurements to adapt tool sensitivity based on formation characteristics and to enhance accuracy of delivered logs. On-going efforts continue to improve the speed and efficiency of algorithms for processing of these multi-frequency measurements.